El ninja y la princesa
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: La historia corta de como un guerrero de las sombras dejó con ganas de más a una sexy tsundere


Como todos los días el aire tranquilo, la luna llena radiante acompañada de nubes negras y el oscuro y estrellado azul firmamento presente se manifestaba. Maki complementaba esa tranquilidad mirando por la ventana de su cuarto en la mansión Nishikino. A lo lejos escuchaba con furia gritos que pertenecían a una multitud de hombres que con aliento exhausto exclaman "¡Atrapen a ese ninja! ¡Que no escape!". En eso se escucharon gritos y alaridos que se ahogaban al final de la calle mientras sonidos de apuñaladas se hacían sonar en pleno jardín del predio

Con la duda tomó su katana acercándose a la puerta para revisar el imprevisto escándalo de sangre y muerte, cuando por sorpresa en la pared se vio una mano con intenciones de cruzarle, unas coletas negras se asomaron al tiempo que una figura vestida de negro portaba una katana manchada de sangre

-¡Nico-chan! ¡Hey enana, largo de aquí! Como siempre te encuentras en líos. -Maki aliviada al saber la identidad del responsable de aquel disturbio, no hacía nada para ayudarlo… Bueno, no hacía nada por ayudar a su loli

-¡Ayúdame Maki-chan! –La loli cayó fuertemente de la pared, cruzando así aquel turbulento panorama lleno de hombres persiguiéndola a muerte

-Escóndeme.

-¡Largo de aquí!

Uno de los hombres subió la pared con una katana e intenciones agresivas

-¿Dónde está ese ninja? - El hombre furioso preguntó

-¡¿A quién buscas?! Aquí no hay nada ¡Lárgate antes de que te maten!.- Maki pateó el arbusto donde con agilidad se escabullía Nico.

-¡¿Qué pasó, que pasó vamos ay?! No es para tanto -Salió del arbusto sacudiéndose la poca vegetación impregnada

-Te salvé idiota.

-Me temo que te debo una je je. Bien, como sea, aún Nico Nii tiene pendientes así que me voy, hasta luego Maki-chan

La pianista la tomó con fuerza del uniforme ninja, evitando que se fuera.

-Me debes una. ¿Por qué no me la pagas de una vez?

-¿Eh? Está bien, lo que sea, si vas a invitarme a una cita romántica acepto.

-¡Se supone que tú me debes una, y no al contrario estúpida!

-Veamos, que quiere la princesita… -Con pereza rascaba sus cabellos negros esperando la respuesta de Maki.

-Quiero una pelea.

-¡¿What?!

-Como lo oíste, quiero una pelea. Hace mucho que no desvaino una katana por una buena razón

-¿Cuál es la causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia para que pelees conmigo?

-Simple mi estimada enana, he practicado kendo con algunos estudiantes del dojo Sonoda pero todos ellos terminan siendo aburridos y son débiles fácilmente

-¿Solo eso? Ah.. Como quieras siempre estoy preparado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de hecho preparada es mi tercer nombre

-¿Tercero?

-Si, NICO NII, ¿Entiendes?

(…)

Ambas chicas peleaban con intensidad en un cuarto vacío de la mansión, increíbles fuerzas hacían de ese espacio peligroso y sublime a la vez. El sonido de las katanas era música para ellas, el ambiente se tornaba vigoroso y solemne.

Su respiración mezclada formaba una sola, exteriorizando el samurái guerrero que lo llaman alma. Sólo faltaban que ambas fueran hombres musculosos y aceitosos dando una pelea digna y varonil.

Nico hizo un fuerte movimiento con su katana ninja logrando volar el arma de la pelirroja por el aire cayendo lejos de ambos. Prudentemente la pequeña idol la empujó hacia la pared encarcelándola con su brazo desocupado, mientras la pequeña katana le rosaba por el cuello.

Sus miradas hicieron conexión, sus exhalaciones disminuían conforme se percataban de la situación. La espada shinobi bajaba lentamente dirigida por Nico hasta caer al suelo.

La pianista escarlata intentaba no demostrar los nervios que le provocaba la presencia de su idol tan cerca de su cuerpo, la pelinegra al soltar su espada, con delicadeza tomo el mentón de su tsundere favorita acercándose con fin de probar sus labios, operación que resultó exitosa.

De manera sutil sus labios se acariciaban, intercambiando caricias con sus lenguas.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo!? -Le reclamó la ojimorada a la ojiroja enfurecida con débiles esfuerzos de apartarle, sin mencionar que se mostraba sonrojada.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no te gusta? - Con una sonrisa divertida y en un tono burlón le preguntó

-Idiota.. –Bajó la mirada sin esperar más fue ella quien le arrebató un beso más, siendo aprobado por la loli, a diferencia del beso anterior este duró más, la idol pelinegra paseaba sus dedos por el rojizo cabello de la pianista acariciándole.

Como si alguien le estuviese persiguiendo a la pianista de manera apresurada comenzó a destapar el plano pero provocador cuerpo de su loli, consiguiendo solo quitarle su camiseta negra, dejándole al descubierto su excitante pecho y torso… Sin olvidar sus marcados abdominales de niña

-Hey, para el carro… ¿No querrás que nos atrapen como la otra vez o sí?

-Mi padre y los demás matones están en servicio, además, la vez pasada aun que estuvo muy cerca, no nos descubrieron

-Sí, esa maldita Nozomi siempre nos causa problemas

Maki se quitó ese suéter que le estorbaba, con la ayuda de su pequeña ninja quedó de igual manera al descubierto que la loli pelinegra, usando un brassier negro que ¡Oh por Dios! Hacían que sus pechos fueran suculentos a primera vista.

-¡Hmm mamacita rica! No tienes idea de cuánto me gusta esto – Nico como un lobo hambriento la recostó al suelo dejándola como su presa, se acercó seductoramente besándole el cuello, mientras mordía suavemente recorriendo detrás de su oído.

La pelirroja aprovechaba para abrazar y acariciar la suave piel de la pequeña loli. Cada vez su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura, la pelinegra quiso probarle eso a su tsundere tomando su mano y dirigiéndole hacia su intimidad, Maki sintió sobre el pantalón de su cazadora aquél punto húmedo, notablemente sus respiraciones se hacían más continuas junto con su delatante tono rosáceo.

La pelirroja respondió intentando eliminar de su camino el pantalón shinobi desabrochando el cinturón sobrepuesto para deshacer ese pantalón que impedía sentir a su loli del todo.

¡Es mi turno! – Irritada al no obtener resultados, con un solo movimiento volteo a la idol quedando ahora ella como la cazadora, bueno la pantera intentando devorar a su hombre. Sujetándole ambas manos para no dejarla escapar.

-¿Estás segura que tardarán en regresar el estúpido viejo y sus gorilas?

-Cállate y deja hacer mi trabajo. – La ojimorada deseoso estaba por probar nuevamente el cuerpo de su idol, hasta que…

-¡Espera!- Gritó de repente

-¡No me digas que ya llegaron!- Asustada exclamó la chica de ojos rojos

-No. Esto es lo que faltaba. – Sacó de su pantalón un sobre de Ketchup **(Esa Maki es toda una loquilla)**

-¡¿Pero qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, niña?!- Sorpresivamente preguntó la loli mientras que la tsundere ansiosa le untó todo el contenido en el infantil pero atractivo torso de la mayor con una expresión perversa.

Lentamente su lengua recorría su suave piel, probando su adicción, o mejor dicho, su doble adicción, el tomate y Nico-chan, lo cual le resultaba excitante.

-¡Deja esa locura, quedaré todo sucia!-Algo de risa acompañado de placer le producía el acto de su princesa adorada

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no te gusta..? – Con una sonrisa burlona le preguntó perversamente. Continuaba lamiendo lascivamente saboreando el combinado y más perfecto sabor para ella.

-Fue buena tu aportación Yamada

-Gracias Lord Nishikino

Esas voces se hicieron llegar hasta donde el par estaba, resultándoles familiares.

-¡MALDICIÓN YA LLEGARON!

-¡Te dije que nos volverían a encontrar!

-¡Escóndete!

-¿Otra vez? ¡Y baja la maldita voz!

De momento a otro entraron al amplio cuarto de peleas un hombre peligris de unos 20 años con gafas acompañado de otro hombre más alto, un pelirrojo con mirada de un samurái asesino de unos 40 a 50 años

-Oh, aquí está Lady Maki

-¡Hija, hemos llegado!

La pianista mostraba una expresión relajada, aparte de una sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo despreocupadamente

-Princesa ¿Estás bien? Estás muy distraída – Al término de las palabras, el doctor Nishikino acarició los cabellos de su hija la cual aceptó con un sonrojo aquella muestra de cariño por parte del medico

Mientras tanto una sombra negra se dirigía a la azotea de Otonokizaka, se quitó la máscara mostrando a una chica con cara de niña con una sonrisa delatadora pero discreta, disimulaba lo feliz que se sentía una vez más al convivir con esa persona especial.

Superó las habilidades de un ninja de alto nivel, logró esconderse y salirse con las suyas escapando rápidamente de ese lugar propietario de su enemigo mortal llamado futuro suegro, dejando a su hijita otra vez… Con ganas de más. Así no negando que a la loli le hubiese gustado que ese momento perdurara aunque sea un poco más.

BONUS

De pronto un grupo de ninjas estaban frente a frente con ella a lo cual no dudó en desenvainar su katana para deshacerse de ellos maleantes, de pronto un encapuchado de ojos morados oscuros portando un enorme palo de madera deshacía de unos, luego otro sujeto de morados claros saltaba sobre los demás mientras lanzaba plumas negras; otro sujeto de ojos celestes usaba un ancla de barco sujetado con una cadena para aniquilar a sus adversarios.

Otro ninja más bajito de ojos cristal verde saltaba o gateaba de manera torpe dando de baja a unos cuantos y finalmente un encapuchado de chaleco con bufanda y gorra china todo teñido de negro portaba unas dos katanas samurái aniquilando a diestra y a siniestra a los que quedaban con vida.

Los cinco encapuchados se unieron a la loli la cual ordenó que se quitaran las máscaras:

El tipo del palo de madera era una mujer alta de coleta alta azul y ojos morados de complexión atlética; el de las plumas negras era una peliazul oscura de cabello largo con mirada rasgada de ojos morados rojizos; el del ancla era una peligris pelicorta de ojos celestes y complexión atlética.

El ninja bajito era una pelirroja de coletas y ojos cristalinos de una apariencia infantil y tierna; por último el samurái de negro era una azabache de ojos cristal con mirada seria y un lunar cerca de su boca. Las integrantes se inclinaron al unísono exclamando en coro "Nico-sensei", ese gesto fue agradecido por la loli la cual se puso su capucha seguido por sus camaradas.

Los encapuchados se dispersaron por toda la urbe como sombras voladoras que asediaban en las noches y a una distancia prudencial se escuchaban gritos y alaridos de hombres mayores… Ese era el trabajo de esos guerreros de la sombra para luego al día siguiente todos los medios de comunicación harían noticia el asesinato de varios empresarios y millonarios relacionados con las Familias Kurosawa, Ohara y Nishikino.

Las causas o los modos de esos asesinatos nunca se han esclarecido hasta la fecha.


End file.
